sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 May 2016
11:56 ah well he's always had it, i just didnt want to give it away 11:57 spirit has the same ability but directed toward nightmares rather than any sort of dream influence 11:57 Thats sad 11:57 interesting..... 11:57 He really needs to get some ncie friends...and therapy.... 11:57 Wb zenzi 11:58 maybe a warm hug 11:58 maybe...... 11:58 Olaf... 11:59 thanks aptos 12:04 Wait, rael, so ODD is basically denser malachite? 12:04 what do you mean 12:04 ODD has hydrokinesis and cryokinesis 12:04 Malachite has those too 12:04 yes 12:05 Plus they have other applications of it, and strength based acts. ODD has strength based acts, like his tricent lifting. 12:05 Powers are similar. 12:05 ya 12:05 Then imagine malachites personality chained by lapis 12:06 How would you imagine a personality chained in would be like? 12:08 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom zoom 12:09 huh @aptos 12:13 im craving cinnamon toast crunch 12:14 that cereal is like jesus 12:14 like it tastes so good 12:14 ikr 12:24 Bless you 12:24 salud 12:24 hi 12:24 thank 12:24 Prosit 12:24 (blank space) 12:24 o 12:25 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom again 12:27 * DaniSkies -ify 12:27 * DaniSkies -ify 12:27 whps shit 12:27 *whoops 12:28 wb dani 12:28 hihi 12:28 wb zen 12:29 I forgot what i wanted to do for my weekend project 12:30 uh uh uh 12:30 she was an orange lady with wings 12:31 from something japanese 12:32 i should draw the new starters for my project but i shouldn't 12:47 And hi and bye I guess. 12:48 hi 12:28 wb zen 12:29 I forgot what i wanted to do for my weekend project 12:30 uh uh uh 12:30 she was an orange lady with wings 12:31 from something japanese 12:32 i should draw the new starters for my project but i shouldn't 12:46 hi 12:46 Uhh..oops. 12:47 And hi and bye I guess. 12:48 hi 01:08 http://puu.sh/oR2eQ/b8c6bff834.jpg 01:08 makin galaxies 01:17 hi livi 01:17 my entire family is at my house right now 01:17 o wow 01:18 and i'm just sitting upstairs watching old spongebob 01:23 omg 01:24 im just really lazily photoshopping things together and calling it homeworld 01:24 goals 02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsBC-vF0ZeU 02:23 all of you have to watch this, right now. 02:23 no excuses 02:29 Yawn 02:30 aptos 02:30 hello 02:41 Hello 02:41 hello 03:36 > AWESOME 03:37 I'd be shitting my pants 03:37 I only get the awesome feeling when I'm chasing them in the middle of nowhere away from a city 03:37 O h 03:37 You chase tornados! 03:37 Yeah 03:38 I can honestly say I have screamed like a damn baby while chasing one. 03:38 Simu check the doc 03:38 will do 03:38 THAT IS EPIC! Your life isinteresting 03:39 test 03:39 Hi Simu bot! 03:39 The bot is online 03:40 Also, i saw y'all are working together on Aeturnum. FANTASTIC! It'll turn out so great! 03:43 You should see how the next episode is turning out 03:43 it really kicks in 03:44 PERFECT! 03:44 too much enthusiasm.....Yea, thats pretty cool. 03:45 yup 03:45 we are about half way done with it 03:46 Cool. 05:12 odrey 05:12 ya 05:12 hi 05:12 helo 05:12 how are you? 05:14 good! except that artrrr is veru hard 05:15 skeyboard what 05:16 it is 05:17 I can relate. 05:38 cough 05:38 ao 05:39 ,,, 05:39 so* 05:40 january is national black diamond month 05:43 omg the fnaf wiki has a chat again 06:19 OH SHIT 06:19 http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Steven-Universe-reminder-608959281 06:19 THATS SO SWEET WTF 06:19 o helo aptos 06:20 Hello 06:22 wow ok 06:23 :' ( 06:31 hi smu 06:31 simu* 06:31 sorry if replies are slow im looking thru cosplay things 06:52 test 06:55 passed 06:55 \o/ 07:22 The linking for the next episode on this page is wrong. 07:23 craaappp 07:23 I'm really starting to get annouyed 07:25 sorry 07:35 guys in "we need to talk" i tho amethyst said "i hid the drugs so pay up" 07:35 and i tho greg gave a bag of weed to amethyst 07:39 im not the only one 07:43 im not the only one, are i? 07:54 c o u g h 07:54 I want to write hs. 07:54 * Persephone: Mistress of the Underworld shudders 07:55 * Pseudo-Miracles appears 07:55 i'm dead 07:55 or am i 07:55 well i killed enchi 07:55 yeah...but brb 07:55 gonna talk to him 08:25 hi dani 08:25 paps 08:25 im literally watching fail comps 08:26 oh i see 08:26 the gymnastic ones tho 08:27 and parkour ones 08:28 I'm just trying to write unistuck, watch achievement hunter, then mlp or su or something 08:35 "then use the d-pad" 08:35 literally me 08:41 omfg 08:41 im alos quietly weeping and planning out a cosplay that will probably never happen but making lists is how i cope wth issues 08:43 this episode made me cry ;; 08:45 made me disappointed :3c 08:47 all that suspense yea!!! 08:47 ....nah. issue resolved immediately 08:47 like lmao fuck off @crewniverse 08:50 >http://puu.sh/oRV4q.jpg 08:50 ranbodarsh 08:50 pls 08:51 >http://puu.sh/oRV7g.jpg 08:51 pls 08:52 me 08:54 >http://puu.sh/oRVgw.jpg 08:54 i knew she was coming back but if you're going on a redemption season, have her done up, too 08:55 nobody likes trixie anymore lol 08:57 hi qwerty 08:57 o 08:58 SHE HAS ARRIVED 08:58 >http://puu.sh/oRVyA.jpg 08:58 oh boy 08:59 hey 08:59 0-o 09:01 she's here too 09:01 >http://puu.sh/oRVEU.jpg 09:02 lmao 09:03 mmmmm....... 09:04 >http://puu.sh/oRVYI.jpg 09:04 >http://puu.sh/oRW0U.jpg 09:04 tag yourself, I'm Celestia 09:05 im twilight 09:06 oh my god dani pm 09:15 wb qwerty 09:16 wb 09:17 hey guys ;3 09:17 how does celest keep that hair tho? 09:17 wAIT 09:17 magic 09:18 (cough)weave(cough) 09:18 Cranky : how DOES your hair do that 09:18 Celestia : and sigh [09:18 wh 09:18 ] 09:19 i'm gonna write LoWY while I can so I can start betrayal next 09:19 pap 09:22 and then unistuck 09:22 p a p 09:22 centen needs to talk to chai at one point tho 09:22 and they just literally have 0 chemistry 09:23 centen messages chai 09:23 Centen : WHAT ARE Y0U D0ING T0 M0USEN Y0U SHITHEAD 09:23 chai : literally what the fuck 09:23 yep 09:26 the juxtaposition tho 09:26 >http://puu.sh/oRXl9.jpg 09:27 me : sophisticated and reserved AF 09:27 trevor : YELLLLLLLLLLLLLL 09:27 skanky motherfuckers!!!!! 09:27 wow, that's a lot of launguage, trevor 09:27 XD 09:27 literally me off-wiki tho 09:27 Oh hai me o/ 09:29 @Rael i mean, I thought I had a mouth om me but 09:29 DAAAAAMMMMNNNN 09:29 afk 09:30 I have too many pet gemsonas 09:30 Ones a dog, ones a cat, ones a mouse 09:30 pet gemsonas 09:30 fu r ry 09:30 Someone take e mouse 09:30 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws the mouse at Odrey 09:30 ew 09:31 They have no fur 09:31 make the cat eat it!!!! 09:31 Their bodies are light 09:31 cats eat mice im not taking ur furry gem 09:31 Hope: You show me a good mouser, I'll show you a cat with bad breath 09:31 Aka no 09:31 cats eat mice 09:32 She won't eat it 09:32 And corals eat phytoplankton 09:32 Corals are animals too 09:33 interesting........ 09:33 i have a theory actually 09:34 lion isn't a gem 09:34 o 09:34 gems can have inorganic pets on homeworld :v 09:34 ^ 09:34 thats my theory, rose has a pocket dimension pet lion 09:34 Oops, wrong one 09:34 * Pseudo-Miracles gives harley a cat 09:34 I meant it for the lion isn't a gem thing 09:34 also i was so fucking pissed about the end of gem drill 09:34 HARLEY ISNT SPECIAL ENOUGH FOR A PET 09:35 RUDE!!!! 09:35 like WHAT THE FUCK 09:35 @Real why? 09:35 * I-Ship-Stevidot takes a lizard from some guy named Harley 09:35 they just bubbled it!! 09:35 peridot: the cluster,,,,, 09:35 steven: fuck 09:35 cluster: SCREAMING 09:35 me: YES YES YES 09:35 steven: inhales 09:35 cluster: bubbles self 09:35 like do something cool instead of just fucking bubbling it 09:35 like, oh, idk, form? 09:35 or 09:35 true. 09:35 if not 09:36 have the SHARDS COmE BACK ToGEthER 09:36 IN TO ge MS AA g AIN!!! 09:36 same tbh 09:36 Nah tho they just want their money 09:36 Wo 09:36 yeah, i wanted the shards to come back together really bad aaa 09:36 YEAH 09:36 wait let me find the post 09:37 So did I tbh, I didn't want him to kill them, but for them to reform 09:37 http://dontchaknow.co.vu/post/144292542936/rhymingteelookatme-lindakburgess 09:37 THIS 09:37 WOULD HAVE BEEN 1000% BETTER 09:37 And they can ALL be CG! #ImNotBeingSarcastic 09:37 i fucking hate the crewniverse 09:37 ALSO 09:37 BIGGEST COMPLAINT: 09:38 that w-- 09:38 i 09:38 MRD STILL ISNT CANON 09:38 the tab name 09:38 dani thats my tumblr 09:38 but 09:38 but 09:38 but the tab name 09:38 yes 09:38 >:3c 09:38 wow this song is sad as shit 09:39 wow,,, 09:39 wow 09:39 i want MRD "i can't wait to be king" and persimmon being zazu 09:39 *mrd singing 09:39 tbh 09:39 MRD : http://puu.sh/oRYay.png 09:39 PRA : NOW SEE HERE 09:40 oh ymg do 09:40 sorry IM JUST TOTALLY LOSING MY SHIT BECAUSE OF COSPLAY THINGS RIGHT NOW 09:40 i admire people who are able to cosplay their fantrolls/gemsonas 09:41 like,,, so brave 09:41 * Raelcontor sheds single tear 09:41 i cosplayed two ocs and one genderbend so ye thats that 09:42 http://cosplayers.acparadise.com/84666/84666-4e8bf4a2d5df9ca4c2fd876a3fa98a4f.jpg estrada voice there he is 09:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM-DNBEVDN4 09:42 there he is 09:43 * DaniSkies gone 09:44 The stuffed ferret was a nice touch? 09:44 *. 09:44 "ferret" 09:44 it's a red panda 09:44 Birthright is basically going to be 09:44 Coral : walks into throne room 09:44 glass is all over the ground 09:44 argyle : i hate traditions 09:44 Rosaline : just laying there and crying a bit 09:44 Sonora : well shit 09:46 Hm...should I choose Kitten, Rowlet, or Popplio? 09:46 *LITR 09:46 *LITTEN 09:46 kittens 09:46 Like, I want to choose them all 09:46 choose kitten 09:47 brb while fuck up the sv page 09:47 A grass starter would be nice, and I love owls, but Litten is bad*** and reminds me of Hope, and Pop...its so cute and I usually choose water starters 09:48 Hi Qwert o/ 09:48 hi qwerty 09:48 i want pokemon moon 09:48 so i can name the legendary Grisogono 09:48 #IChooseMoon 09:48 hello hello 09:48 I just want moon tbh 09:49 sun for mufasa 09:49 #R.I.P. Sun 09:50 In pokemon, whales can mate with mice and cats from the genus Felis turn into cats from the genus Panthera. LOGIC YO 09:51 wh 09:53 Gtg brb 09:58 Back 09:58 Can anyone else find messed up logic in pokemon? 09:59 not really 09:59 Pigs breathe fire thru their snout 10:00 You can fit leopards in tiny orbs smaller than their leg 10:01 If a giant pokemon uses bite on a pokemon that's WAAAAAYYY smaller than them, it won't faint 10:02 There are no pokemon based on MRD 10:02 ^ Most messed up logic of all, probably 10:02 no pokemon based off of any of the diamonds* 10:02 Gtg brb 10:02 like !!!! 10:04 WHAT IF 10:04 brb 10:04 bye then 10:04 stevi 10:05 dani 10:05 ;-; ;-; 10:05 Hi 10:05 What 10:05 Qwertyuiopscout123 10:06 I overreacted. 10:08 Overreacted? 10:08 About what? 10:10 Hilo 10:10 Hi 10:11 Okay, Aptos, can you explain to me this: How can a black cat 'evolve' into a black panther? 10:12 Hi SIMU O/ 10:12 hi 10:13 kirby tho. 10:13 I'm posting this here because I think its funny: https://garfield.com/comic/1985/12/17 10:14 hmmm... 10:15 A black cat eveolve into a black panther? 10:15 Like in pokemon or su or what 10:15 Pokemon 10:15 Maybe...... 10:15 what pokemon 10:15 Purrloin and Liepard 10:16 Hey stevi, your fanfic is pretty ineresting. 10:16 Which one? 10:16 Liepard is a leapord 10:16 ,,,liepard's a leopard 10:16 not a panther,,, 10:16 Dolomization. 10:16 Thanks! 10:17 You people have a pretty limited idea of what a panther is...anything from the genus Panthera is considered a panther to me 10:17 yes but 10:17 And they just undergo a type of metamorphosis, 10:17 And leapord is the most specific. Panther is specific to panthers. 10:17 Okay 10:17 fuck 10:18 Like, tigers arent leapoard 10:18 anyway 10:18 Tigers arent panthers i mean 10:18 back 10:18 But they r in panthera 10:18 liepard is meant to be a pun of leopard so 10:18 are we talking about kingdom phylum class and order 10:19 No 10:19 o 10:19 Whether a leapord is a ls 10:19 panther 10:19 Just genus 10:20 If you could bring back any extinct species from millions of years ago, what would it be and why? 10:20 family genus and species? 10:20 ,,,ok 10:20 * Raelcontor casually back to cosplaying stuff 10:20 I would pick Tiktaalik. Imagine it: saying 'I'm taking my fish for a walk' and it would be 100% normal. *laughs* 10:21 Hmmm maybe the Neanderthals????? (I have no ideas really) 10:21 Or maybe Smilodon. They would be cool cats (if you mind the pun) to research 10:21 Homing pigeons 10:22 messanger pigeons tbh 10:22 "From millions of years ago" 10:22 ^ 10:22 Fine. The giant tardigrades. And messenger pigeons might have been around 10:22 I mean animals that went extinct millions of years ago, and OK 10:23 Besides, id rather bring backwards animals in the future 10:23 * Pseudo-Miracles appears 10:24 E.G. many animals are adapting to radiation and pollution. 10:24 In the future, they would be great 10:25 If you could have ANY animal as a pet, mythological or real, what would it be? 10:25 mrd 10:25 mrd? 10:25 mrd 10:25 mrd 10:25 actually no 10:25 dgd 10:25 Phionix or something like that 10:26 Hey stevi, i tried wriing a fafic. failed, tbh.Purple Topaz and the Colony of Cerusa 10:26 dresden green diamond 10:26 Id say either an ramidreju trained as an ichneumon, or a myhtical panther 10:26 is my final choice 10:26 my final choice 10:26 I would have...a rhino with crystals for horns that can bring back extinct animals quickly and easily so we don't have to 10:26 My ramidreju ichnueom could kill that rhino... 10:26 So could the panther... 10:27 You don't know crystal rhinos 10:27 dgd can kill all of ur stupid pets 10:27 HAHAHA 10:27 Ichneumon are trained to kill the strongest of beasts 10:27 Crystal rhinos have diamond crystals for horns 10:27 Yes but that wouldn't matter my one comes back to life! 10:27 So if you kill one of those, you kill diamonds 10:27 yeah and dgd is like 90 feet tall so fuck off :3c 10:27 ichneumon are trained to defeat dragons of orichalcum. Thats stronger 10:28 ichneuom can also defeat 90 feet fragons 10:28 and bigger dragons 10:28 Okay that's it, Aptos PM 10:28 you dont know that 10:28 : 3 c 10:29 hey regi 10:30 I'm so lost XD 10:30 Hey regi 10:30 regi! 10:30 hiya everybofy 10:30 *body 10:30 Hey regi 10:30 yo regi o/ 10:30 so many peeps 10:31 marsmellows? 10:33 o/ artsy 10:34 hi 10:40 1k edits finally i guess finally 10:41 wb qwerty 10:41 grats dani 10:41 thankies 10:41 yay (took you long enough) 10:41 now see here 10:41 NOW SEE HERE 10:42 wb SW 10:42 I lost count of my edits 10:43 2,645 10:43 >http://puu.sh/oS2hT.jpg 10:43 perfect ;w; 10:43 oh 10:43 thnx rael 10:46 what if gems' nail color was the same as the dominant color on their gemstone 10:46 thatd be so weird 10:46 Why 10:46 sugilites were i think 10:46 like what if a gem was super pale red but their gem was bright, really saturated red 10:46 coral,,, 10:46 that contrast th- 10:46 YEAH 10:47 called it 10:47 what can i say 10:47 ur always on my mind 10:47 :3c <> 10:48 <> :3c 10:48 (and all the non-homestucks were like "what the shit is happening") 10:49 oH WELLLL 10:55 hi aptos 10:55 Hi stevie 10:55 Hi o/ 10:56 * Pseudo-Miracles falls onto floor 10:56 wb ap an iss 10:57 Hi o/ 11:12 * I-Ship-Stevidot breaks the chain 11:12 !Ping SIMU 11:12 Hi 11:12 yes 11:12 hi peri 11:12 is it time, zen? 11:13 I just had to finish recreating a fucking skit for romeo and juliet 11:13 oh boy 11:13 what part 11:14 everyone's forced to read romeo and juliet but i'm here reading war novells 11:14 *novels 11:14 good ol romeo and juliet, the story where people die needlessly 11:14 >http://puu.sh/oS420.jpg 11:14 she's finished ;w; 11:14 good old Straight People: the play 11:14 He peri 11:14 NICE DANI 11:14 I think it was 11:14 hold on 11:15 Hi 11:15 It was: 11:15 Scene 3 act 1 11:16 bordeaux pearl is next :3c 11:17 brb, hungry 11:18 Simu 11:18 yes 11:18 please tell you got something done on the doc... 11:18 tell me* 11:18 o boy 3.1 11:18 i 11:18 .... 11:18 we had to do their deaths 11:19 I had to die 11:19 Simu 11:19 yyeeeees 11:19 If I check that doc 11:19 were you mercutio or tybal 11:19 tybalt* 11:19 and not a damn thing is done 11:19 tybalt 11:19 hey at least if youre doing a death scene you dont have to do as much 11:19 and ms cap 11:19 lmao tybalt is fav 11:20 but the hard part was modernizing it 11:20 TO THE DOC 11:21 run simu 11:21 I'm going to hurt you simu 11:21 run and dont look back 11:21 * Stevenismyuniverse runs 11:21 * Stevenismyuniverse nYO O Ms 11:21 BYE SIMU 11:21 I I can do like 5 pages on my own, you should be able to do the same 11:21 11:21 if* 11:22 but YOU know the storyline 11:22 and how it's supposed to go 11:22 I don 11:22 t 11:23 ok 11:23 question for everyone in the chat 11:23 ffuuuu~ 11:23 if you about to head out for a night on the town, what time would it be when you leave? 11:23 I would say like 7:50 11:24 dani pm 11:24 8:30 at latest 11:40 Uhmmm? 11:40 i have no idea what color MSD's hair is 11:40 its not light blue but iT'S NOT WHITE 11:48 Isn't there a way to search up the color code for it? 11:49 i still say alice blue 11:50 i looked up alice blue, i agree with dani 11:51 yeah just nyooming in with no warning and agreeing with dani is how i enter now 11:52 i mean i guesssss 11:52 BUT STILL 11:52 also brb for dinner 11:52 alice blue or azure 11:52 #F0FFFF and #F0F8FF 11:57 wb qwerty 2016 05 14